Hothead's Valentine
by Doubledoublethiswriteristroubl
Summary: Valentine's Day is tomorrow and Raphael has plans for the turtle's friend. Will she return his feelings? RaphxOC. 2012 version.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was writing this and thought I would put it up for Valentine's Day. The sad thing is this was supposed to be a one shot. Anyways I will update this story daily.**

* * *

Raphael was starting to get nervous, which was out of character for him. He had a pretty good reason to be nervous though. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Raph was planning on doing something about his crush on Lexi. It was all Mikey's fault. He had told Raphael that if he didn't do anything about it he would be just like Donnie. Donnie was always sitting around day dreaming or using terrible flirting techniques on April. He punched the bag he was working on; it was the only thing that seemed to calm his nerves these days. The sound of the turn stiles reached his ears and Mikey ran to see who it was.

"LEXI! April!" he yelled.

Raphael was about to punch the bag again but when he heard Mikey he punched it a little too hard. The chain holding up the bag snapped and it crashed to the floor. Ignoring the bag Raph peeked out of the dojo and saw Mikey and Lexi hugging. Jealousy flared up with in him but he reminded himself that Mikey was like Lexi's little brother. Lexi was a short red head, like April, with stormy grey eyes and a thin build. She wore artfully ripped skinny jeans and a white oversized sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder with a black tank top underneath and army green combat boots. 'No sleep till Brooklyn' written on the sweatshirt in black and her wavy hair reached her shoulder blades. She was perfect in Raph's eyes. He noticed she was blushing furiously and wondered what had caused it. His mind jumped to the day they had first met her.

_ The boys had been coming back from their nightly patrol. The sewers were wet and smelled terrible but it was home. Raph was making fun of Mikey as usual and Donnie was worrying about April. It had only been a week since the kraang took her dad. They were walking down a large pipe when Leo stopped. They all became quiet and listened. Leo motioned to their right and they saw the man hole cover start to move. They dived into a side pipe and watched as the cover was lifted and a pair of shoes appeared. A girl their age dropped down. She had white blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and wearing designer clothes. Next came a boy the same age with brown hair and designer clothes. Then another girl with flaming red hair dropped down and a boy with black hair followed her. The red haired girl had a flashlight and turned it on. The blonde haired girl's face contorted in disgust._

_"Seriously? You guys hang out down here?" she asked in a nasally voice. The brown haired boy immediately became nervous._

_"Well, uh, I mean-"_

_"Yes we do and if you've got a problem no one is making you stay," the red head snapped. The blonde stuck her tongue out but stayed. The black haired boy was looking around the pipe anxiously._

_"Lexi I don't think we should be down here," he said to the red head. She smirked shining the flashlight on the boy._

_"What, you afraid of getting caught?" she asked. The boy shook his head._

_"No! I just, saw something weird down here the other day," he said. The blonde gripped the brown haired boys arm._

_"Weird like what?" she asked._

_"Well I felt like someone was following me so I turned around and saw a shadow. It was shaped like some giant turtle thing," he explained. _

_ The blonde's eyes widened in fear and she clutched onto the brown haired boy harder. He just smirked. The turtles all looked at each other. Mikey looked sheepishly at the ground and mouthed an apology. Raphael walked over and smacked him on the back of the head. Mikey let out a yelp of pain which was quickly cut off by Leo putting his hand over Mikey's mouth. The teenagers all turned to the pipe with the sound. The black haired boy was edging to the ladder followed by the blonde and the brunette._

_"What was that?" the black haired boy asked._

_"We should get out of here," the brown haired boy said. The red head rolled her eyes._

_"You guys are such wimps. I'll go check for the 'scary turtle monster'," she said mockingly and headed over to the pipe._

_ The turtles barely had time to conceal themselves before the red head entered the pipe. She shone her flashlight over the walls and the ceiling. Satisfied with her search she turned to go but her face lit up mischievously. She gasped and dropped her flashlight before letting out a scream. This startled the turtles and they watched as she ran out of the pipe._

_"Guys! Turtle monster! Turtle monster!" she yelled._

_ The turtles dropped down and Raphael picked up the flashlight before they checked what was going on. They saw three of the four scrambling to get up the ladder. The fourth was leaning against the pipe wall laughing. She held her sides and tears were coming out of her eyes. Her friends climbed the ladder and out of the man hole before glaring down at the red head._

_"I can't believe you just did that!" the blonde screeched._

_"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" the red head replied laughing harder. The brown haired boy smirked down at the red head._

_"Well you know we have to go home but have fun hanging out by yourself!" he called and started to drag the man hole cover back over. The black haired boy appeared._

_"Hope you don't run into any turtle monsters!" he said before the hole was covered._

_ The red head immediately stopped laughing and stared at the man hole cover. She whispered something the turtles couldn't hear and started coming to the pipe they were in. She was muttering angrily as she started to feel around the floor of the pipe. Raphael then looked at his hand. He was holding her flashlight. He looked at Leo frantically and they started arguing without making any noise. Leo grabbed the flashlight but Raph refused to let go and they fought until they both lost their grip and the flashlight clattered to the stone floor. The red head stiffened and turned around seeing the flashlight. She picked it up and turned it on. The light fell on Mikey and the girl's eyes widened. Mikey stepped forward and held out his hand._

_"Hi I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!" he said. The red head looked cautiously at him but extended her hand and took his._

_"Lexi," she replied her face full of curiosity. "So you're the turtle monster?" she asked._

_"Monster is offensive, I prefer mutant," he replied. To the turtle's surprise she giggled._

_"Well it's very nice to meet you," she said politely. Mikey looked at her confused._

_"Aren't you scared?" he asked. Lexi smirked._

_"Shocked? Yes. Scared? Almost never," she replied._

_ While they continued their aimless conversation the other three brothers were arguing about what to do. It was a good thing she hadn't freaked out about Mikey but how would she react to three other mutant turtles? Raph felt weird too. His insides squirmed with anxiousness and delight. Mikey turned to the turtles that were still hidden._

_"Guys come and meet Lexi!" he called._

_ The brothers hesitated but followed as Leo dropped into the sewer pipe. Lexi's eyes widened like they had when she saw Mikey but soon returned to normal as she smiled. The smile made Raph's heart stop. He cursed himself for feeling this way about a stranger. They introduced themselves and each turtle took a liking to her. She acted a little differently in front of each turtle. After that Lexi's face turned into a frown as she checked her phone._

_"Sorry guys but I have to go home before my dad flips. Can you help me with the man hole cover?" she asked. Raph nodded and climbed the ladder to move the cover. Mikey pouted at her._

_"Can we see you again?" he asked. She smiled kindly at him._

_"Of course, but I don't know how I can find you guys again," she said._

_"Don't worry about that, come on!" Mikey called grabbing onto Lexi's wrist and dragged her through the man hole._

_ The turtles had gone back to their home. Master Splinter asked where Mikey was and Leo explained. He wasn't pleased with the boys and asked to see her. They agreed to bring her by the next day. Mikey came back and was happier than he had ever been._

Raphael was snapped back into reality when he heard her voice.

"We could order Chinese food and have a Kung Fu Panda marathon," she said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That would be awesome!" Mikey crowed before releasing his hold on her and hugging April.

Raph smirked; they were no doubt planning another sleepover. They started when Mikey had nightmares and his brothers refused to help him. He had gone to Lexi's and ever since they would have sleepovers on random dates. Raph and his brothers would visit Lexi a lot in the night. Mikey because of his nightmares, Raph to talk with her alone, and Leo and Donnie to rant about their problems. They all had a special connection to her in a way. Raph left the dojo and into the kitchen to grab Spike. He saw Lexi disappear into Donnie's lab for a second and then vaulted over the couch next to Leo. Raph walked out of the kitchen with Spike on his shoulder and a comic book in his hand.

"Hey Captain Ryan what episode is it today?" Lexi asked Leo. It was her normal greeting to him. He immediately quoted the episode synopsis he had memorized. Raph smirked as he sat next to Lexi.

"Geez do you actually like this show?" he taunted. Lexi smirked at him.

"Hello to you to Raphael," she said giving his shoulder a light punch.

He smiled widely at her. She was about to turn her attention back to the show and Raph started to panic; he wanted to keep talking to her. He couldn't think of anything to get her talking. At that moment Donnie walked out of his lab looking happier than Raph had seen him in a while. Lexi seemed to notice too and started to smirk. Raph looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you cause that?" he asked pointing his thumb at Donnie. Lexi gave him a look of mock innocence.

"What? How could I possibly make Donnie that happy?" her smirk returned. "Unless I somehow gave him the best information he could hope for," Raph raised an eye ridge.

"And what information is that?" he asked. Lexi shook her head.

"You'll have to ask him," she replied.

"Aw come on! Please?" Raph asked trying his best to mimic Mikey's puppy eyes. Lexi giggled.

"Nope and hard as you try, only Mikey can pull that," she said.

Raphael frowned making Lexi giggle more. The sound of her laugh made his heart flutter uncomfortably. Leo nudged Lexi making her turn her attention to the TV screen. Raph glared at his older brother but then his gaze fell on Lexi. The light from the screen seemed to make her pale skin glow. Noticing he had been staring Raph immediately hid his blushing face behind his comic book. Try as he might Raph couldn't concentrate on the literature and heard shuffling.

"Well hello Spike!" he heard Lexi say.

He lowered his comic book enough to peer over the top. Spike had somehow climbed over the couch cushions to Lexi. She held him in both her hands as he bit affectionately on her hair. Raph couldn't help but smile a little. Besides himself Lexi was Spike's favorite person. He had taken to her ever since she stumbled upon him in the kitchen. Of course she teased Raph lightly about it but not enough to be offensive. Lexi placed Spike on her shoulder and continued watching Space Heroes. All of a sudden Leo stood up and started quoting.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, my orders must be carried out without question," he said. Lexi stood and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" she replied in a manly voice.

* * *

**I just had to make Leo quote it's hilarious in the show. Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who do you like?

**I don't own TMNT this counts the last chapter too. I forgot to put this there -_-.**

* * *

Leo blushed and sat back down while Lexi and Raphael both laughed. Leo mumbled something and left for the kitchen, still blushing. Lexi was still laughing and ended up falling over into Raph's lap. He immediately stopped laughing and blushed looking down at her. When Lexi finally gained her composure she looked up at Raph's face. Her face twisted in confusion then realization and she started blushing as she sat up fast. They both refused to look at each other and were blushing furiously. Leo then came back and brought Lexi's attention back to Space Heroes. For once Raph was thankful for Leo's timing; though he kept shooting Raphael amused glances. Eventually giving up on his comic book Raphael walked into the kitchen and found Donnie sitting at the table grinning like a love struck idiot.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Raphael asked him.

The smile didn't leave Donnie's face as he handed Raph what he recognized as Lexi's phone with head phones plugged in. The phone was a large touch screen and the voice recorder was open. Curiously Raph put the ear buds in and pressed on the only recording. It was silent for a moment but Lexi's voice filled his ears.

"Do you like any of them?" she asked. April's voice responded.

"I dunno," she replied.

"Come on you don't even think one of them is cute?" Lexi persisted.

"Well… Donnie is pretty cute," she said slowly.  
"Uh huh?" Lexi said.

"He's smart and really sweet, and I like it when he gets all flustered," April confessed.

"It sounds like you liiike him," Lexi teased.

"Maybe I do!" April replied defensively. "What about you?"

"Hm?" Lexi replied.

"Do you like any of them?" April clarified. Raph tensed waiting for Lexi's answer.

"What? I-uh- don't- no!" Lexi stuttered. Raph frowned.

"Look at your face you totally do!" April said. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling," Lexi said stubbornly.

"Oh come on! I told you who I liked!" April complained, Lexi sighed.

"Alright, alright it's-"

"LEXI!" Mikey's voice yelled interrupting Lexi.

There was a sigh of relief and the recording ended. Raph took the headphones out and gave the device back to Donnie. He looked like he was daydreaming so Raph just placed it on the table. He sat down and started to think. Lexi wouldn't like Mikey; he was like a brother to her. Donnie wasn't her type. That only left him and Leo. This troubled Raphael and he started to worry more about tomorrow. He hadn't really noticed how much time had passed when Lexi stood in front of him waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and noticed her bent in front of his face looking worried.

"Huh?" he said. Lexi rolled her eyes and dropped her hand.

"I asked if you were okay," she said.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine," Raph replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good, I just came to say I'm leaving," she told him. Raph froze.

"So soon?" he asked. Lexi gave him a weird look.

"Soon? Dude I've been here for hours," she said. Raph shook his head and looked at the clock over the stove.

"Oh," he replied lamely. Lexi giggled before turning and leaving the kitchen. Raph sat still for a second before he followed her out. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Lexi stopped and turned around looking uncomfortable. He noticed the slight colour to her normally pale cheeks. Noticing he was staring he blushed and looked at his feet. Her words pierced the uncomfortable silence.

"Um Leo's taking me, but, maybe next time okay?" she said quietly.

All Raph could do was nod slowly. He stood and watched as she walked over to Leo who was waiting for her at the door. They smiled at each other before Leo put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out. His eyes narrowed and once they were gone he stalked into the dojo. When he walked over to his punching bag he saw it was crumpled in a sad heap on the floor. Kicking it in frustration Raph left for his room. Entering he saw the rose he planned on giving Lexi. It reminded him of her. It was beautiful and soft but dangerous. Just the thought of her made him smile.

His smile faltered as he thought of Leo. He decided to go to bed before he broke something. His bed was a bit lumpy but he liked it that way. Sleep came easily to Raph when he was dreaming about Lexi. He imagined that she would pick him over Leo. Leo the leader, Leo who had everything easy, Leo who got everything. He smirked at the thought of Leo not getting what he wanted for once.

* * *

**Sorry if you think Raph is OOC but this is how I think he would act if he was in love so. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a school day

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Raphael woke up extra early the next morning. It was unusual for him but he was too excited about seeing Lexi today. Leo was in the kitchen eating cereal when Raphael entered. He gave his brother a weird look but kept eating his cereal. Raph was practically bouncing when he got his cereal. Leo finally started smirking.

"Excited about today bro?" he asked. Raph rolled his eyes and started to shove cereal in his mouth.

"You have no idea," Raph replied. "Do you think she's awake yet?" Leo chuckled.

"I think that if you try to talk to her now she will bite your head off," he replied. Raph frowned. "Besides she has school today, you won't get to see her until this evening,"

Raph groaned when he remembered it was Friday. Leo chuckled as he put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen. Once he left Raph let his head fall onto the table. How was he supposed to wait that long? Someone entered the kitchen and sat across from him at the table.

"Realized it's a school day huh?" Mikey asked casually. Raph lifted his head and gave his younger brother a questioning look.

"How did you know?" he asked. Mikey looked around the room before he turned to his brother and leaned in like he was telling him a secret.

"I'm not as stupid as you guys think I am," he said quietly. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," he replied. Mikey looked hurt but soon brightened.

"So what are you going to do all day?" he asked. Raph rested his head on the table again.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Mikey asked.

"Because she's in school," Raph stated.

"I meant you could text her when she has lunch," Mikey replied. Raph raised his head.

"Mikey you're a genius!" he yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

Raph spent the whole morning fixing his punching bag. It wasn't very interesting but it kept him busy. His brothers would come in and tease him until he threatened them in some way. It was almost time for lunch and Raph ran to his room to get his T phone. It wasn't there. He searched his entire room but couldn't find it. He left the room and stood in front of the TV. Leo was watching Space Heroes and he became upset when Raph blocked his view of the screen.

"What do you want Raph?" he finally sighed out.

"Have you seen my T phone?" Raph asked. Leo shook his head.

"No now get out of the way," he said. Raph moved into the kitchen where Mikey was playing a game on his T phone.

"Mikey give me my T phone," he asked.

"What T phone?" Mikey asked barely paying attention.

"My T phone. In your hand," Raph replied getting angry.

"Oh you mean this T phone?" Mikey replied.

Raphael growled and grabbed the phone from Mikey's hands. The young turtle started to complain loudly. Raph ignored him and walked back into his room. Once there he sat on his bed and checked the time. Lexi would be at lunch by now so he typed and sent a text.

**Hey what's up?** He waited, impatiently tapping his foot. His T phone beeped with the incoming text message and Raph jumped before eagerly reading the reply.

_Not a lot, just high school on Valentine's Day._ She replied.

**What does that mean?** He asked.

_Oh right you don't go to high school. Well it pretty much means people make out in the hallways and girls get sappy valentines. _Raph made a disgusted face.

**Gross. Have you gotten any?** Raph was afraid of the answer. He didn't want human competition.

_No I'm not exactly desired around here._ He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She sent him another text. _Why are you texting me anyways? You never text me._ Raph started to panic and texted the first thing that came to mind.

**There isn't much to do around here.** He said.

_Nice to know I'm only here to entertain you._ Raph panicked again.

**No I didn't mean it like that!** He said.

_Calm down I'm only teasing you._ She texted. Raph sighed. _Are you guys doing anything tonight?_ She asked. Raph bit his lip.

**Not unless you want to come over. **He crossed his fingers.

_Sure I'll come after school. Gotta go lunch is over._ Raph smiled widely.

**Ya see you.** He put his T phone on his bed side table.

Raph spent the rest of the day training and working out. He couldn't help but smile the whole time. It was 6:00 when Raph carefully watered the rose to make sure it wouldn't wilt and hid it in the armoire in his room. His brother's teasing was almost constant now. He had to really try to keep from lashing out at any of them, Mikey especially. Raph was walking into the living room when he heard the turn stiles.


	4. Chapter 4: Carnations and chocolate

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"Any one home?" Lexi called.

"LEXI!" Mikey yelled.

"No Mikey don't!" her yell reached Raph followed by a crash.

Raph ran towards the front to help Lexi. She was on her back with Mikey on top of her holding flowers and a red box in the air. Raph hauled Mikey off her as Donnie and Leo came in the room. Leo ran over and helped Lexi up. Raph looked her over for any injuries his younger brother could've caused and took note of what she was wearing. It was a large black sweatshirt that reached the middle of her thighs. It had a large red heart in the middle along with red leggings and black Ugg boots. Once the immediate danger had passed and Raphael hit Mikey in the head the boys all focused on what Lexi was carrying. Mikey smiled mischievously at her.

"Which one of us gets those then?" he said wiggling his eye ridges suggestively. Raph hit Mikey in the head again and Lexi started blushing.

"No! It's not like that, I got them for Donnie to give to April," Lexi explained. Now it was Donnie's turn to blush.

"W-what? I never asked you to-"

"I know you didn't but April was mopey all day because she didn't have anyone 'special' like everyone else," Lexi interrupted shoving the box and flowers into his hands. "I got yellow and purple carnations, their favorite by the way, and turtles chocolates," Everyone looked at her funny. "What? I thought it would be cute," she said defensively.

"Uh, thanks but I don't think I can," Donnie said nervously.

"Oh yes you can and you will. You would be her hero if you did this," Lexi said stubbornly. Donnie was about to argue when Lexi spoke again. "Who likes April?"

"M-me," Donnie stuttered blushing. Lexi nodded.

"And who does April like?" she asked.

"Me," Donnie said stronger.

"And who is going to go save the day and make her love you?" she said.

"Me!" Donnie said but his expression fell. "But I don't know how to do it, or what to say," Lexi's expression softened.

"You will, just speak from your heart," she said lightly touching his plastron over his heart. Donnie looked at his chest, then at Lexi and smiled before retreating into his lab. Mikey slung an arm around her shoulders with an awed expression.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said. Lexi gave him a confused look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why? We have been trying to get that brainiac to make a move for ages!" Raph said. Mikey then turned to Lexi.

"So carnations huh? What's your favorite flower?" he asked. Lexi shrugged.

"I don't have one," she replied. Mikey looked shocked. "What?"

"All girls have a favorite flower," he said. Lexi giggled and shook her head.

"Dude you have so much to learn about women," she said.

"Like what?" Mikey asked leading her to the couch. Raph and Leo followed out of curiosity.

"Well the most important thing to know is that each woman is different. The second? Accept that you will never fully understand them," she said. Mikey nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Lexi? Can I talk to you?" Raph asked trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Sure," Lexi stood up and followed Raph into his room.

He entered his room and turned to face her. Lexi walked in and looked around with interest. Raph realized she had never been in his room before. It was nothing special in his opinion. He had a bed in one corner and an armoire in the other. She pulled her gaze from the room and turned to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. Raph grabbed her wrist and led her to his bed where she sat on the edge.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Lexi did as she was told and sat motionless. Raph moved to his armoire and pulled out the rose. He fingered it and looked at Lexi. She seemed peaceful yet excited at the same time. It had always fascinated him how her face would change to form different expressions. He walked over to her still form and was about to tell her to open her eyes when Leo burst into the room. Raph hid the rose behind his back and Lexi's eyes shot open. Raph glared at his brother who gave him a short apologetic look before turning serious.

"The kraang are breaking into a lab, we have to go," he then left the room. Raph sighed and turned to Lexi giving her an apologetic look. She stood and gently placed her hand over his.

"I can wait until you get back," she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Interruption

**Okay last day, last two chapters! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

He smiled gratefully at her before running out. The four brothers met in the main room and left together, heading for the roof tops. Raph took one last look at the rose before tucking it in his belt. The kraang were loading the last of whatever they took into their van when the turtles arrived. There were only four of them so it was easy pickings. Afterwards they returned to stolen lab equipment, stopping Donnie from taking anything for himself, and headed back to the lair. Once there Donnie grabbed the flowers and chocolate and left for April's. Raph smirked at his brothers retreating form, silently wishing him luck. He entered his room to talk to Lexi. He couldn't see her at first but then noticed her small form lying in his bed. Her breathing was even and her face peaceful as she slept. Raph took a moment to look at her before he gently shook her awake. She slowly sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Raph said softly. Lexi took her hands away from her eyes which were wide.

"Oh crap! Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep it was ju-"She was interrupted by another yawn. Raph chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, it's late, I should take you home," he said offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"What about what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked. Raph shook his head his hand touching the rose that was out of her sight.

"It doesn't matter," he said turning away. Lexi moved in front of him.

"It does," She noted "I can see it in your eyes,"

Raphael just shook his head again before pulling her out into the main area. Lexi was pouting slightly but didn't say more on the subject. She said goodbye to the two turtles in the living room and allowed herself to be dragged into the sewers. Once reaching the surface Lexi yawned again and Raph picked her up bridal style. He ignored her feeble objections and moved to the roofs. When he reached the roof to her building he looked down and found she had fallen asleep in his arms. Raph looked around before climbing down the fire escape and entering her room through the large window. The room was small with her bed in the corner and a closet beside that with a desk on the opposite wall and a window seat. He placed her under the covers of her bed, his hand lingering on her face, before he pulled out the rose. It was still bright red and beautiful. He sighed before placing it on her desk and leaving the same way he had come in.

* * *

**Aww! Poor Raph! **


	6. Chapter 6: Roses

**Here is the last chapter! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

The next morning Raph slept in late. He had woken up wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Grumbling he stood up and let them tumble to the floor, not bothering to pick them up. He walked into the main room and sat on the couch. Leo was already watching Space Heroes and Raph stared blankly at the screen. The turnstiles moved and Raph heard Mikey yell.

"Lexi! April!" Raph turned his head and watched his younger brother greet the two girls.

"Where's Donnie?" April asked after Mikey hugged her.

"Right here," Donnie replied entering the room.

April smiled hugely and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Donnie blushed furiously but returned the hug. Raph saw Lexi give him a thumbs up and turned back to face the TV. He didn't feel like talking to Lexi. It wasn't her fault; he just wasn't in the mood. Lexi vaulted the couch and landed in between Leo and Raph. She had on black skinny jeans and an open blue, red, and white plaid flannel shirt over a white tank top. She also wore grey skater shoes and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey Captain Ryan what episode today?" she said to Leo.

He launched into the synopsis same as every day she came over. It was like she had forgotten about yesterday, but, something felt different. Raph couldn't really tell what but something kept on bugging him. He finally noticed what it was. Lexi was sitting closer to him and almost leaning against his side. He turned his attention back to the screen. After a little bit Leo left to get something from the kitchen. Raph wasn't paying attention until Lexi leaned in and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her in surprise. She smiled up at him.

"I know what my favorite flower is," she said. He raised an eye ridge.

"Oh?" he replied. "What is it?" Lexi leaned into him, surprising him even more.

"Roses," she told him.

Raph smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She cuddled into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"My favorite flowers are roses," she whispered.

* * *

**Aww! Tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
